The purpose of this project, entitled "Support for the Preparation of the Annual Report on Carcinogens" is to procure assistance in preparing the Annual Reports on Carcinogens for printing. The Community Mental Health Act (Public Law 95-622, November 9, 1978) requires the Secretary, HHS to publish these Annual Reports containing specific information on carcinogenic chemicals. This Law requires the Secretary to publish an annual report that contains "a list of all substances (i) which either are known to be carcinogens or which may reasonably be anticipated to be carcinogens and (ii) to which a significant number of persons residing in the United States are exposed; ... " The responsibility for developing these Annual Reports on Carcinogens has been delegated to the National Toxicology Program (NTP). The Contractor shall assist the Government in identifying, gathering, collating, and summarizing existing data, estimates and information on the nature of exposure, its level, the number of persons exposed, and the regulatory status for each chemical to be included in the Annual Reports on Carcinogens. The Contractor shall provide support for inclusion of approximately 20 new chemicals per year in the Annual Report on Carcinogens, as well as updating the information contained in the immediately preceding report. This project is for contractor assistance in preparing the next five Annual Reports beginning with the preparation of the eighth report.